Inocentes
by Danielinitax
Summary: El mundo podía estar desmoronándose en ese momento, la gente podía estar viendo… ¿Pero que sabían ellos? Lo único que le importaba era tenerla así de cerca en ese momento. (SUMMARY SPOILER)


******»**Disclaimer: Toy Story no me pertenece (no me digas xD), ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes.

Solo los tomo por el simple hecho de shippear a mis dos grandes amores.

* * *

LUNES OPUESTOS

Concentrarse. ¡Necesitaba concentrarse! Llevaba más de media hora intentando ignorar los canturreos y gritos de su atolondrada y desafinada madre. La que por _desgracia_ se encontraba en el piso superior dando fuertes zancadas al bailar. Mañana vendría teniendo uno de los exámenes más importantes del año y ella estaba prácticamente en blanco. – Suspiró con desgana- Tampoco es que le estaba prestando demasiada atención a aquel pesado libro de algebra lleno de hojas amarillentas, y letras diminutas mareantes – Recostó la barbilla con fastidio sobre el libro y volvió a suspirar pesadamente.

_Odiaba los lunes.  
_  
Arrastro un poco la silla hacia atrás y se vio libre para enderezarse y estirar su cuerpo tranquilamente.

Camino hacia la ventana y se detuvo a contemplar lo que se veía afuera del cristal; era un hermoso día. El cielo se encontraba despejado, libre de cualquier nube caprichosa que pudiera tapar aquel tibio y exquisito sol. Emanaba deliciosos rayos suaves, acariciando el follaje de las pequeñas hojas verdes de los arboles, dando como resultado un hermoso color glauco azulino a la zona. Las calles se encontraban desiertas y en silencio. Desde el punto donde ella se encontraba, podía apreciar como el viento hacia de las suyas entrando a las casas vecinas, moviendo y zarandeando las cortinas de las oscuras ventanas. Era algo un poco tétrico, pero era relajante de mirar. El viento era el único resoplando por ese lugar. Y como era de esperarse, también chocaba contra su ventana, dándole una clara invitación a las afueras. Cosa que a por su mala fortuna ella tenía que rechazar.

Soltó un bufido molesta e inflo sus sonrosados cachetes. ¿Por que tenía que ser un día tan hermoso cuando necesitaba meter su mente en un libro más grande que su cabeza? No es que a ella no le gustaría estudiar ni nada parecido. No, Bonnie era buena. La mejor de su clase; una honorable chica con un expediente académico tan pulcro como un diamante. Disfrutaba mucho del aprendizaje y la llenaba de satisfacción el conocimiento. Sus profesores la elogiaban y catalogaban como una de las mejores alumnas que haya tenido la preparatoria ''Smooth''. Y decían _una _para no aludir que era realmente _la_ mejor de todas las chicas que habían tenido como estudiantes en la academia. Ya que ''todas'' las niñas que habían pasado por ahí, tenían la cabeza en cualquier tontería menos en un buen libro de enseñanza o cultura…

Pero este era uno de esos días en los que no se le apetecía si quiera agarrar o mirar un lápiz. Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era salir a la intemperie a tomar algo de aire fresco. Y ella sabia que si agarraba la excusa de estudiar afuera, terminaría por olvidar todas sus cosas en una mesa de parque, como ya le había pasado anteriormente en una situación algo similar a la de ahora.

Pego su frente al frio cristal y empaño el vidrio con su respiración. Por lo menos los zapateos de su madre ya habían cesado, eso era bueno.

Opto por sentarse de nuevo en la _''silla del martirio''_ de la mesa de computadora y por un momento, le vinieron recuerdos breves de algo… ¡Para mañana también tenia que entregar un trabajo de veintiocho páginas de ejercicios -sin falta- sobre los _limites de funciones_! ¡Dios! ¿Cómo se le había olvidado algo así? ¡Se lo habían mandado hace como dos semanas atrás en clase de matemáticas!

Hundió la mitad de su cuerpo bajo la mesa y dejo reposar su cabeza en el marco de la silla.

-¿Nunca me voy a poder llevar bien contigo, he?- espetó en dirección al calendario pegado en su pared. – Rayos – tomo el consabido libro de la mesa y tapo toda su cara con el.

Era oficial…  
Ella realmente _ODIABA_ los lunes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Andy, hijo… ¿Estas seguro de que puedes hacer eso?- Pregunto la rubia mujer sosteniendo una caja y depositándola arriba de la que era ahora, la antigua cama del chico. – digo, no es que te este corriendo ni nada parecido. Sabes que me encanta que te quedes en la casa… Pero; ¿en serio puedes faltar así al trabajo? – Iba en ida de buscar otra caja. Pero el joven fue más rápido y se lo impidió tomándola primero.

- Oh vamos, tranquila mamá – le sonrió – Es cosa de solo unos días. Todo va a estar bien – deposito la caja en un extremo de la cama, e imito a aquel material cuadrado acomodándose al lado de este – Además…, no fui exactamente yo quien tomara esa decisión – paso una mano por su cabeza acomodando sus cortos cabellos lacios. – Mi jefe y mis compañeros insistían en que me tomara unas ''_bien_ _merecidas vacaciones''_ y que si me quedaba sentado un rato mas en aquella silla, me iban a salir raíces y a mi jefe canas verdes. – Sonrió al recordar cuando todos, por poco, casi lo sacaban a patadas de la oficina.

Su madre rio un poco y se sentó a su lado.

– Ya me lo imagino; Andy, el trabajador responsable. – Mofo - Aun no entiendo porque tanto empeño en matarte tanto en el trabajo hijo. – Alzo una ceja examinando al chico - tómalo con calma, ¿si? - El aludido hizo un ademán para decir algo, pero la rubia mujer lo interrumpió- Si, si, ya se que quieres cumplir la meta laboral y comprarte aquella hermosa casa en la isla que viste por internet. – El chico solo atino a sonreírle – Pero eso no justifica que te quedes horas extras y no tomes ningún descanso.

Se incorporo de la cama, beso su frente y salió por el umbral dejando al joven solo en su habitación.

-Pffft, que día. – Se echo para atrás acomodándose en la cama y cruzo los brazos alrededor de su cabeza. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se había recostado en esa cama. Su cama…

Recorrió con la mirada (aun acostado) la habitación en la que se encontraba; las paredes seguían teniendo ese estampado azul de estrellas amarillas esparcidas sobre el. Recordó cuando quiso cambiar el estampado de nubes por el de estrellas, solo para hacerse creer, que de veras estaba en el espacio y poder meterse más en el papel de astronauta. – sonrió. - Siempre recordaba aquellos tiempos con nostalgia… ¿Cómo estarían sus viejos amigos? ¿Seguirían con aquella niña a quien los regalo? Lo mas probable seria que no.

Alzo la cabeza al escuchar la voz de su madre, quien lo llamaba desde las escaleras:

- ¿Andy, podrías venir un momento por favor? Es que olvide montar el caldero en la estufa. Y Molly a de estar próxima en llegar con su novio.

_Novio._

Era increíble como pasaba el tiempo. Su hermana menor ya tenía veintiséis años, casi rosando los veintisiete. Había tomado la decisión de irse a vivir sola con su novio en cuanto cumplió los veinticuatro. No le había caído muy bien la noticia en cuanto escucho la _''buena nueva''_. Recibiendo miles de bromas y comentarios como: ''_Aww, el niño esta celoso por su hermana'' '' ¡Que adorable!'' _o_ ''Calma chico, algún día estarás en sus zapatos'' _y cosas por el estilo por parte de su madre y/o conocidos presentes. Avergonzando enteramente al mayor de los Davis.

-Esta bien, ahora bajo- Se enderezo y se puso en marcha hacia las escaleras.

Pero estaba bien. Después de conocer al dichoso chico, pudo ver sus verdaderas intenciones. Realmente se le veía enamorado de su hermana. Pero todavía no terminaba de tragarse lo del noviazgo. Vamos. Era su hermana. ¡Su hermanita! Molly; la chica rubia revoltosa que nunca llego a tener su habitación por que el cerro la puerta con llave antes de irse a la universidad.

- Je, tonta- sonrió para si mismo, y termino por bajar las escaleras rumbo a donde se encontraba cocinando su madre.

Sea lo que fuera, siempre desearía lo mejor para ella. Así eran, y se comportaban los buenos (y celosos) hermanos mayores.

* * *

DDD:  
Demonios, ¡voy a amar escribir esta historia!

Este FF. Va a ser corto; minimo 9 o 10 capitulos maximo.

Bueno, sin mas que decir..., ¡Espero que sea de su agrado para los que le gusta esta adorable pareja!


End file.
